bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Two New Flowerpot Men
'''Two New Flowerpot Men '''is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Plot One morning, the garden is covered in snow and ice. Bill and Ben are looking forward to a wonderful Winter's day, they climb out of their flowerpots and slip about all over the place as the ground is very icy. Weed tells the flowerpot men to slide their feet one after the other and not to run, Bill and Ben find it tricky at first, but they soon get the hang of it. The flowerpot men are now skating brilliantly, but Ben isn't looking where he is going and he skates straight into Slowcoach's house. When Bill shows Boo his skating, he doesn't think it's easy and he doesn't know what skating is, so Ben shows him how, Boo gives it a go, but he falls to the ground. Bill and Ben are thrilled they've learned how to skate, then snowballs land on their heads. Pry arrives and tells the flowerpot men that the children from the house are having a snowball fight and she was almost hit, Ben makes a snowball and throws it at Bill, so Bill decides to throw a snowball at Ben, but he misses and it hits Boo instead. Boo has had enough of Winter so he rolls away, Ben is hiding a behind a watering can and ready to throw another snowball at Bill, but he misses and it hits Gnome instead, Bill and Ben are sorry they've hit Gnome, so they try to teach him to make snowballs. Next door, Tad is showing off, he is just about to jump into the pond to show Rose that he isn't afraid of cold water, when he sees another frog in it already. Back in the flowerpot men's garden, Bill and Ben invite Gnome to join their snowball fight, but he doesn't seem interested (as he is made of concrete), so Bill and Ben start their snowball fight without Gnome. Tad arrives and tells Bill and Ben about the other frog in his pond, so they skate to next door's garden to investigate. Rose is glad that the flowerpot men are there because she doesn't want two frogs in her garden, when Bill, Ben and Tad look in the pond, they see the other frog and two more flowerpot men. Bill, Ben and Tad don't know the ice in the pond is like a mirror, they are looking at reflections of themselves, Ben wants to chase the new flowerpot men away but Bill thinks they might be friendly. Tad thinks the other flowerpot men don't want to stay in a cold pond so Bill and Ben go to look for something to pull them out with. The flowerpot men go to the shed and see the man who works in the garden has been painting the frame of an old mirror, they also see the other flowerpot men in it and don't know how they got to the shed so quickly. Ben wants to know what the other flowerpot men's names are, but they don't say, so Bill and Ben give them names - Bert and Bob. Ben accidentally touches the wet paint of the mirror frame, so he and Bill go to look for something to wash it off, but they have to leave Bert and Bob too. Bill and Ben find a bucket full of frozen water at the end of the garden and are surprised to see that Bert and Bob are in there. Scamper appears and asks Bill and Ben who they are talking to in the bucket, so they tell her they are talking to other flowerpot men called Bert and Bob and Scamper says that if she sees Bert and Bob planning any more tricks, she'll let Bill and Ben know. Bill wants to play a trick on Bert and Bob - he and Ben will creep so quietly back to Tad's pond, that Bert and Bob won't even know they've gone. Scamper is telling Slowcoach about Bert and Bob when Bill and Ben skate past, Scamper thinks Bill and Ben are Bert and Bob so she follows them to next door's garden. Bill, Ben and Tad see the other frog is still in the pond and they also see Bert and Bob have come back, Scamper arrives and thinks she's caught Bert and Bob so Tad tells her that they are actually in the pond, Scamper looks in the pond and sees another squirrel (her reflection) so she runs off to hide her nuts. Rose decides that Bill, Ben and Tad could play a game and Bert, Bob and the other frog will want to join in, Tad decides to have a snowball fight, so he, Bill and Ben start throwing snowballs into the pond, but now the ice is cracked and covered in snowballs, they can't see reflections of themselves. Rose thinks Bert, Bob and the other frog have gone back to their own gardens and Tad says it's strange they didn't see them go. When Bill and Ben go back to their flowerpots, Weed asks if it's them or Bert and Bob, so Bill and Ben tell her that Bert and Bob have gone home, but thanks to Weed they've learned to skate, so in the end it has been a wonderful Winter's day. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Pry * Scamper * Tad * Rose * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) * The children from the house (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House (cameo) * Thistle's Corner (cameo) * The End of the Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry, Scamper and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen